Original Character profiles
by Creation Teller
Summary: A series of original character ideas from several different anime, cartoon, movie, and video games series. Rated T just in case
1. Introduction

These are some Original Characters ideas that I created.

You can uses them if you want just leave a commit telling me what story they will be in.

The franchise they will be based in is above their profile.

I own none of the series or franchises, all rights go to the owners and creators.

Also all my characters are good guys, will post another for villains.


	2. System Crash

Justice League / Static Shock

First: Kelly Byrne. A.K.A: System crash

Hair: like Hiyori Sarugaki's (in the night-breed episode in the flashback showing the other night-breed in the background had hair a lot like hers, so lets pretend this is her).

Eyes: Night-Breed eyes

Nationality: Irish/American

Design: Speaks with an Irish accent. long plaid skirt, plain white blouse, a doctors coat, and knee-high socks, with high-heels.

Role: Night-Breed healer.

Dream: become a doctor

Powers: can manipulate the nervous system of anyone within a 20 foot range. This includes altering the nerves of people to feel twice as much pain or the opposite of reducing pain. Knows judo

Powers after training / in the future: Her powers are now more precise and she can use her power to overlord the nerves of anyone within her now range of 40 feet, including shutting off a persons sight, use of body parts, of pain tolerance. Powers still not very precise so effects can be random under stress.

Background: She was a college medical student when she was hit by the Big Bang turning her into a Night-Breed Bang Baby. After she joined with the others she became their healer as she was one of only ones with medical experience.


	3. IronDread

Justice League / Static Shock

Marcus Alexander A.K.A: IronDread

Hair: Black in Dreadlocks, tied back by a red bandana.

Eyes: Brown

Nationality: African American

Design: Black Blazer jacket, mens gym shirt with boxing gloves one it, gray tracksuit pants, and white tennis shoes, Bandage across nose.

Role: muscle/enforcer

Dream: become a champion boxer.

Powers: can extend his hair to incredible lengths and his hair becomes has hard as steel if he concentrates. He can wrap his opponents in his hair, harden his hair and lengthen them so each lock acts like a stilt so he can move around like Doctor Octopus. Pretty good boxer and mixed Martial artist.

Powers After training / in the future: He now has a more versatile move set. He can wrap his hair around his hands and arms then harden his hair so it is like he is wearing iron gauntlets or brass knuckles. He can take a lock of his hair and use it like a whip, pole, or if he concentrates the tips of his hair to a point her can use it like a spear. Fighting skills have also increased.

Background: After his parents were killed in an accidental car crash he was placed in an orphanage and hard a rough childhood. He ran away from his foster families and got into fights with people who picked on the kids from the orphanage. His dream is to become a boxer like his dad was and collect money from the fights to pay back the orphanage who took him in. Durning one of his jogs he got hit by the "Big Bang" and got his powers. He was able to hide them, but started to use them when the orphanage was starting to lose money, so started doing petty crimes to help pay the bills.


	4. Lone Wolf

Justice League / Static Shock

Scott Faraday A.K.A Lone Wolf

Hair Brown with Gray stripes (original all brown)

Eyes: Blue wolf eyes.

Nationally: Caucasian

Design: speaks with a Texan/Southern Drawl. Sharp fingernails, lots of canines, leather cowboy hat, brown cowboy jacket with a button-down flannel shirt, leather steel tipped cowboy boots. Looks scary, but is actually a real down to earth person.

Role: tracker/scout

Dream: own his own ranch.

Powers: His his a hybrid between a human and a gray timber wolf, giving his some gray hair, wolf claws (his fingernails), and heightened senses of smell, hearing and sight, including seeing in the dark. He also run up to 50 mile per hour, can lift up to half a ton and his claws are sharp enough to cut through iron.

Powers after training / in the future: he is stronger in general, more aggressive fighter with a more sharper fighting style.

Background: Caught in the Big Bang blast he gain he powers and his altered appearance. His strict parents through him out when they saw his new form and wanted nothing to do with him. He then started to pickpocket and dig through dumpsters to survive.


	5. Quetzzal Maata

Bleach

Name: Quetzzal Maata

Species: Arrancar / Adjuchas

Appearence: Male, Long Green hair pulled back into a ponytail, green eyes and his hollow hole is in the average place, his outfit is a matador outfit, but without the hat, he still has the cape though. His hollow mask part is a smaller version of the beck part of a plague doctors mask over his nose. Specks with as slight spanish accent. Look like his is in his mid-twenties

Zanpakuto: A spanish rapier. with the hilt having a bull head figure.

Powers: He would be an expert swordsman and a good close or long range combatant. His cero would be released from his mouth when he whistles, and its power and concentration would change with how long and how loud the whistles are (green). He would have very good cero, Sonido, and Regeneration, but his Bala and Hierro won't be very good because of his fighting style.

Resurreccion: His call would be "Charge, Coatal!" His mask fragement would change to being to large bull horns on his head and his hair would become loose and wild. He would lose his shirt, but gain scale like skin, and he would gain Quetzal Bird wings on his back! His legs would become more like Bull legs and his hand become more talon like. He sword would also become much larger and his transformation would drastically increase his strength, speed, and defense, but not his other skills.

Personality: He would be a more honorable Arrancar, he would have a more gentlemanly personality and have a code or chivalry. He does have the Hollow violent temperament though, he would become aggressive towards any who mock his honor or code, or those he would see break it. Very loyal to those he trusts. Hates being betrayed and traitors. People would call him Quetzzal.


	6. Brennen Vampiro

Bleach

Name: Brennen Vampiro

Species: Arrancar / Adjuchas

Appearance: Hair would be like Ban's from Seven Deadly Sins, but it would be black with his tips being pure white. His outfit would be a slightly buttoned vest, but you can still see part of his hollow hole. A scarf around his neck and the regular Arrnacar army pants and shoes. His hollow mask part would be around his eyes resembling batwings. Look like he's in his late teens / early twenties.

Zanpakuto: A sabre with a pure black hilt and blade.

Powers: His cero (yellow) would be triggered when he flips his middle finger up. (just thought with all the poses the Arrancar do to activate their cero I thought it would be funny to have one activate when he flips someone the "bird" LOL ;-) His Pesquisa and Hierro would be his best powers, with the rest being average, at first.

Resurreccion: His words would be "Vezi si trage in teapa, Sange Orb (Romanian for "see and impale, Blind Blood"). His vest would become a vampire cloak and his feet would become bare with the bottom of his pants being tattered. His nails and toenails would grow and become very sharp. His hollow mask would become a ring the completely covers his eyes and circles his head, though he can still see perfectly fine. His ring would give him a 360 degree field of vision, making people who believe he is now blind attack him from behind and then get stabbed . His blade would become a spear, but with a sabre blare as a tip. When he cuts an opponent his blade would cause constant bleeding and his blade would absorb the blood on it, making him and his blade stronger. This means his blade would become heavier to his opponents, but to him it would still be light and easy to wield, his spiritual energy would increase making his skills stronger, or his high-speed regeneration would increase.

Personality: Very aggressive and violent, like a hollow. Crude and blunt, but he does have a soft side. He cares very much for kids and those younger than him, even though he tries to deny this. He is like a reluctant be very good big brother figure and gets very made at those who hurts kids. I think him and Don Kanoji would get along very well. People would call him Vampiro.


	7. Sophiaa Uuroboros

Bleach

Name: Sophiaa Uuroboros

Speices: Arrancar / Adjuchas

Apperance: an old lady in her late seventies / early eighties. Gray hair pulled into a bun. Wearing a chefs jacket, a long white skirt and an apron. She has that look where her eyes are always closed, but instead of creep eyes like Gin they have a more calm Grandmotherly feels about them, with a kind smile always on her face. Her Hollow mask part would look like snake fangs on her cheeks and her mark (the tattoo thing) would look like a lotus blossom on the back of her hands.

Zanpakuto: Hers would be a Kopis, a greek blade used for cutting meat, sacrifices, or rituals. look it up for a better image.

Powers: While she has a Zanpakuto she manly fights with a long wooden walking stick made from the trees of Hueco Mundo, refined to be very durable for battle. Her Bala are very powerful and her ceros are very powerful as well. Her cero is purple and is fired from the bottom or top of her staff, she doesn't need a stance just her staff or something like it. She can do a version of the thing Pesche and Dondochakka did and combine two beams of ceros into one large blast. The rest of her skills are average.

Resurreccion: Hers is activated from the words "Grow, Wakagaeri" (Japanese for rejuvenation). Her body reverts to a more youthful appearance, being in her thirties, with long wavy blonde hair, open blue eyes, and her clothes become a gothic maid dress with stockings and high heels. Her blade becomes a very large and longer version of a butcher knife (its as wide as her head and almost as long as her body). Her hollow mask part becomes a necklance that looks like a snake eating its own tail. She now fights with both her blade and her staff and is even better at this fighting style than she is with her staff alone (AKA her powerful fighter). She also has the power to cut and "mold" inanimate things around her with her sword into warriors, like that other guy but it is different, the soldiers can only be made when she cuts something bigger than a human and she can only some a certain number at a time, AKA no slicing the ground and making an army. Her other skills increase as well.

Personality: She has warm grandmotherly aura about her and is usually kind to everyone, even her enemies, but she has another side to her. She is slightly sadistic and and will never hold back on any opponent and will darkly threaten those who mock her cooking skills. Loves to cook and make others happy from her cooking.


	8. Jabber Callay

Bleach

Name: Jabber Callay

Species: High level Adjuchas / Hollow (Almost Espada worthy)

Appearance: Short Black hair, Purple left eye, Hollow hole where his right eye should be. His outfit is a Mad Hatter's Hat, but without the card and it is colored black. 19th century collar shirt, pants, and dress shoes. Also wears a 17th century piates coat over that with the belt thing across his chest. His Hollow mask covers the right side of his face completely, but it has hole in the shapes of playing card symbols, as if your looking at him, Spade in the right top corner, diamond in the top left corner, club in the bottom left corner, and heart in the bottom right. His tattoo is a curled mouse tail under his eye. They call him Jab for short.

Zanpakto: His looks like a regular Katana, but the guard looks like a tea cup.

Powers: He can use his reitsu to make himself "vanish" but his is really just altering his reitsu to blend in with the surroundings. His Sonido is very powerful as is his Pesquisa. His pose for his cero is when he extends his pinky like he would when holding a teacup. His cero is red. Very resourceful and very tricky. can also use his reitsu to create mild illusions, good for distractions, but not for long term like Aizen's. Very good swordsman can use either his left or right hand to fight with it, or both. Not very good at bala because of this.

Resurreccion: His words are "Vanish, Decapiter" French for behead. His hollow hole moves to where his heart would be and he gain an eye, but it is bright yellow. His mask turns into a cheshire smile over his mouth. His Zanpakto fusses with his right arm and it becomes a very large executioner's axe, with a pocket watch in the center of the axe. The blade and his coat become blood red. He gains the power to shrink or grow whatever his axe cuts (does not work on living things) at will, he can also shrink or grow his axe's blade if he wants. He throws a pebble he cuts at someone and then it turns into a 2 ton boulder! His Pesquisa increases exponentially as does his camouflage and illusion skills.

Personality: Acts quite mad, but this is mostly an act. He is a bit crazy, but he is mostly a harmless prankster. His is not very violent unless he is down-right starving or he is attacked and he can't get away. He loves to dance, confuse people, and make up riddles and poems. Acts goofy and mad, but is actually quite crafty and smart. Very strange and likes to speak in rhyme or cryptically. Often bows like a gentlemen, (his right hand flat over his heart while the other is behind his back). Like to rhyme when fighting.

Segunda Etapa: His activation word is Vorpal. He losses his mask fragment and his body becomes feline like. His arms and legs get wrapped with thorn like vines. His Hollow hole moves to his left hand. To activate his forms power he moves his left hand over his right eye and then the madness happens. he still keeps his axe it just has thorns around it now.

To describe how he uses his powers, here is what he will say during its power.

"The Seven Circles of Madness"

The first circle, prepare to be deranged  
For the game has started, so beware  
For your sense of direction, has now flown the cage  
You won't be able to tell here from there

The second circle, lose your voice and cries  
Offer no prayers to those above  
For your throat will be wet, not dry  
As you cough up your own blood

The third circle has a strange ring  
like the cry of a welp  
for you will start seeing things  
and they will harm, not help

Circle four, time will stand still  
or maybe it will be the future or past  
will you loses all sense of time?, yes you will  
for this I gasp.

The fifth circle, a terrible thing  
for this one don't blame me  
for like any aging king  
you will start to lose your memory

Circle six is here i fear  
and for this one I apologize  
for you will see those of failed friends and loved ones, dear  
You will hear there forever anguish, mournful, and woeful cries.

The final circle is here, but we are not done  
to travel this far must have been hard  
but the game has only just begun  
For it starts with a deck of cards!

I draw a diamond and be filled with woe  
an arrow will hit you, shot from an invisible foe

I draw a club and be stuck from a blow to the head  
With enough force to be filled with dread

I draw a spade and a spear will strike your legs  
and your arms as well I peg

I draw a heart and I be warned  
for your will be cut by your very own sword.

When I draw the queen of hearts, the game is done  
your sense of time, mind, memory and self will come back  
But a price to be paid this is life's rule number one  
half your energy will now fuel my attack!

"End The seven circles of Madness"


	9. Manami Marianna

Bleach

Name: Manami Marianna

Species: Arrancar / Adjuchas

Appearance: Female, about 6 feet tall, and very beautiful, pale ivory skin. Long dark pink hair in a high ponytail. Her Hollow mask fragment is in the shape of a manta ray on her forehead with the tail going done her nose with small half cylinders connected to it. Her tattoo is to small pink shell on her cheeks. Her outfit is an open white kimono with a white bikini underneath covering very large bust. Sharp ocean blue eyes and she is barefoot. She looks about her late twenties / early thirties. Her Hollow Hole is bellow her breasts.

Zanpakuto: A katana with the sheath being a little blue color and the guard being a perfect square with wave like patterns on it.

Powers: An expert swords-woman (easily an Espada level fighter) with a very fast and fluid fighting style. Her cero is released when she crosses both of her index fingers in a cross like pattern and is blue colored. She can also fire a Gran Ray Cero. Her Sonido is so good she can do the speed clone technique. All her other skills are about the of a regular Espada class fighter.

Resurrecion: Her cry would be "Cage, Carcel" her mask fragment would turn into a water lily pendent in her hair. Her right arm will become like the tail of a manta ray, but while like a hollows mask. Her left arm will be covered in white rings connected by bars (really her hollow parts). She will be even faster and she will gain the power of electricity. Her whip are is naturally electric and she can make another whip in her other arm made of pure electric energy mixed with reshi. She can shoot electric beams and bullets and have all sorts of other electric powers. She also gains the power to make 5 different seals and attach them to her enemies. A yellow one to immobilize someone. A green one to dull their senses. A red one to dull their will to fight. A black one to bind them in chains of hollow spirit energy. A white one to keep them from releasing their zanpaktos.

Personality: She would be slightly vain and a bit cocky with her power and beauty. She is quite shameless and is very blunt. She is however very loyal to those she fights for. Looks up to Halibel and wants to join her. Can be very flirty and seductive, but gets very shy when drunk. Has a soft spot for dumplings and loves sake. Gets very angry when someone insults her or her friends. Is also a very strategic and can see openings, patterns, and "tells" very easily and can make plans on the fly if she has to.


	10. Yoshito Kabuki

**Just a Heads up:**

 **Any characters I make are my own creations, if they are similar to anyone in real life then it is pure coincidence.**

Bleach

Name: Yoshito Kabuki

Species: Arrancar / Adjuchas

Appearance: Male, about 6'2, and dresses in a very flamboyant and dramatic kabuki outfit complete with the rope thing and everything. Has long, wild, ocean blue hair. His markings are the same red lines as the one on the kabuki mask from Big Hero 6. His Hollow hole is in the middle of his chest. His mask fragment is like a head band with the Kanji for song right in the middle. Appears to be in his late twenties.

Zanpakuto: A long Tachi with the handle braid and scabbard both being a bright red color. The guard is a golden pentagon with the Kanji for water, earth, fire, wind, and steel in the corners.

Powers: He has excellent sonido, hierro, and bala. The rest of his hollow powers are about average. He is an excellent fighter with or without his sword. He has unique powers he can use, like magic. He can conjure fire balls from his hands, summon sharp spikes of stone from the ground, harden his hair so it is like steel and he can use like as a weapon, and he can use his sword to create slashes of razor sharp water and twisters. His unarmed fighting style uses dramatic movements like in a kabuki play mixed with moves form judo and sumo fighting. As his fighting style uses a lot of palm thrusts, slaps, and throws. His cero position is when he does the iconic arm stretched foot stamp pose from the Kabuki play.

Resurreccion: His cry is "Hop, Riripaddo!" Japanese for Lily Pad. He loses his sword and becomes more beast like. His most of his arm, back, and leg skin has become a frog green color. His hands and feet become more frog like with them having those frog pads at the ends of them. His mask fragment becomes a necklace with a pendent around his neck. His Hierro and sonido are increased as well. His powers have altered, he now sucks in lots of air drawing in his opponents, puffing up his cheeks like a frog, and then blowing is out with the power of a cannon. He can shoot powerful bullets of hard water from the pores on his arms. He can turn his tongue to steel, which is now super long frog tongue, and use it like a whip. He can spit out rapid, explosive fire balls. His feet and hands now with the pads and absorbs energy from the ground turning the area or objects fragile. The energy he uses makes his hand and feet even harder and he can project that energy into his strikes.

Personality: He is very dramatic and very loud. He acts like he is in a play and strikes poses very often. He is very open about his opinions and talks like he is a revolutionary. He wants all intelligent hollows to have the chance to grow and be something great. While he is annoying, he is not prideful and is very humble for a hollow. Hates seeing others act prideful as he thinks pride only gets you killed. He is very loyal and loves to sing, dance, and play games.


	11. The Inanna Sisters

Bleach

Names: Bernadette Inanna, Damiana Inanna, Gardenia Inanna.

Species Arrancar / Adjuchas

Apperance:

All: They all have dark bronze skin, dark black hair, and green eyes. All their clothes are Arrancar white. All have bigger breasts than Rangiku. All of their hollow holes are located in the usual place for one. They all look to be in their early twenties.

Bernadette: She is extremely muscular and very tall, exactly 7 and a half feet. A strong jawline and a six pack. Short and very unruly hair. Her clothes are a workout tank top and work out shorts. She wears hiking shoes and has a bandage across her nose. Her mask fragment is two boar tusks that go along her jaw

Damiana: She wears an unbuttoned blouse, unbuttoned jean shorts, and some beach flip-flops. Her hair is middle length with it being a bit wild and wavy. She has a flask in her back pocket and has a pair of sunglasses on her head. Her mask fragment is two oni horns on her forehead. She is also very muscular like her sister and is exactly 6 and a half feet tall.

Gardenia: She is very dainty and is exactly 5 feet tall. Her hair is very long reaching her waist. She wears a kimono with a flower pattern on it and has the basic Arrancar sandals. Her mask fragments are petal like objects scattered across her forehand and behind her ears, with two under her eyes. She wears a very cute smile most of the time.

Zanpakuto: They all have basic zanpakuto's, but their guards and colors are different.

Bernadette: Her guard resembles a fist and her swords guard and scabbard coloring is a dark brown.

Damiana: Her sword does not have a guard and its main coloring is Amethyst.

Gardenia: Her guard is shaped like a sunflower and her swords coloring is forest green.

Powers: They are all Privaron Espada level fighters

Bernadette: She is super strong and is a very powerful fighter. Her Pesquisa, hierro and sonido are very powerful. Her other skills are not very powerful in contrast. Her cero is a red color and her position is when her leans her head back and acts like she is going to head-butt someone. She is an expert hunter and very instinctual.

Damiana: She is also super strong and a powerful fighter. Her cero, hierro, sonido, and bala are all strong, but her pesquisa is very weak do to her personality. Her cero is a ruby color and her position is when she puckers her lips and she can use the cero doble.

Gardenia: Her sonido is extremely powerful and her other skills are about average. Her cero color is green and her stance is when she puts her hands in a praying position.

Resurreccion: They all double in height.

Bernadette: Her cry is "Bulk up, Amazonia". She gets even more muscular and stronger. Her upper arms and legs get covered in hair and her hair gets longer reaching her back. Her mask fragment become even bigger tusks with smaller tusks coming out from the bottom of them. Her clothing becomes a long leopard print sarong. Her chest is wrapped in a sarashi with a large jacket worn over her shoulders with the words "Strong as a river, sturdy as a mountain, and mighty as the sun" in japanese on the back of it. Her weapon becomes a giant macuahuitl (aztec sword). She gains tribal markings along her cheeks. She also gains a unique power. The more damage she takes, the stronger she gets.

Damiana: Her cry is "Drown in a haze, alcool". Her hair turns a pale grey and her eyes turn a dark red color. Her clothing stays the same, but she gains a giant sake gourd tied to her back that she can also use as a weapon and her flip flops turn into high heeled boots. She can use the sake and become drunk for a bit making her attacks unpredictable or she can spit / splash her sake at her opponents as it is acidic to anyone but her. Her gourd fills up again after it is emptied. She also grows more canines and her mask fragment adds three more curved horns, one in the middle of the original ones and the other two on the outside of the others. Her sword becomes a kanabo.

Gardenia: Her cry is "Break them down, Bellona". She changes the most. She becomes as muscular as her sisters with he outfit bring a leather skirt with a roman gladiators chest armor and sandals. Her sword becomes a chain with two large morning stars at the ends. Her morning stars can act as bombs making her attacks very explosive and dangerous. Her mask fragments change from being petals to daggers scattered along her hair and head. The two near her eyes point downward.

Personality: All of them are very loyal to each other and their friends.

Bernadette: She is very tomboyish and very stubborn. She is very blunt with things and has very little shame. She sees her family as the most important thing and will protect it at all cost. She is very protective of her sisters. She loves to hunt and eat meat. She secretly though wants to find someone to fall in love with. Very straightforward with things and does not like to beat around the bush.

Damiana: She is also very blunt and not very shameful of her actions. She acts very carefree and relaxed most of the time. Loves alcohol and can not get hungover or pass out from drinking. Likes to make fun of Gardenia for being the shortest of them. Loves her family though and tries to make them laugh.

Gardenia: She is usually very sweet and soft spoken. She loves flowers and gets annoyed when people make fun of her, she puts on a cute pout face when she is annoyed. This however is mostly a show, her real personality is more like her sisters, blunt, stubborn, and little to no concept of shame. She loves to fight and battle tough opponents. Her love of flowers is an honest part of her personality though.


End file.
